happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lammy
Lammy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends internet series. She does not appear in the TV series because she first appeared in 2010, whereas the TV series aired (and ended) in 2006. Character Bio Lammy is a purple sheep with wooly white hair, tail fur and wears a wooly white sweater. Her best friend or her worst enemy is a green pickle who wears a top hat and has a moustache named Mr. Pickels, who is very violent. Although she won against Truffles, she is in fewer episodes than Truffles, but he is never a starring character. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful girly character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickels, however, enjoys causing mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them. Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels from causing trouble, but he's so manipulative, he makes it look like she's ''the one who did it. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickels is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle, and others think she's crazy. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickels is actually a character in her imagination or even an imaginary friend, and in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr. Pickels does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions that no one else sees, thus the reason for Mr. Pickels being a "living" creature. He may also be a sheild for her own brain to not accept that she's the one responsible for the murders. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty as though they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she's blamed) and Lammy also never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that, when it comes down to it, they both care more about themselves than each other. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about her at the time. Hopefully, more about her will be revealed in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #All Work and No Play #Spare Tire Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up Occupations and Careers ''For more information, see List of Occupations #Prisoner - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths #All In Vein: Blood drunk by Lumpy and crushed like a soda can (Death not seen). # Breaking Wind: Killed by Splendid's fart (Debatable). #All Work and No Play: Impaled in the brain by monkey bars and then stabbed in the head by cement shards. She may have died after the episode ended, considering her injuries (Debatable). #Spare Tire: Face ripped off by an explosion of boiling water. Additional Seen in Arcade Games #Stay On Target: Impaled by darts (Death not seen). #Run and Bun : Hits a hurdle (She can also be killed by Lumpy's mower, electrocuted in the city, etc ..) #Dumb Ways to Die: Her razor malfunctions and cuts off the flesh on her forehead and she dies of massive blood loss. Injuries #A Bit of a Pickle : Left eye is electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. #All Work and No Play: Impaled in the brain by monkey bars and then stabbed in the head by cement shards. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" along with Mr. Pickles) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' along with Mr. Pickles'', "Royal Flush") *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' along with Mr. Pickles'') *'Nutty' -0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Mr. Pickles) *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 1 (Truffles in "Royal Flush" (debatable)) Survival Rate *Internet series: 71.4% *TV series: None. She doesn't appear in the TV series. Trivia *Lammy had the most votes during Vote or Die (33,034 more than Truffles). *Lammy is the fourth female character. The others are Giggles, Petunia and Flaky. *She is the second character to have a hair bow, alongside Giggles. *She is the second female character to have a tail, alongside Petunia. *She appears to have a unique ear-shape, unlike other characters. *She is (possibly) the second French character, looking at her and Mr. Pickels' appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom. *It was thought on April 1st the vote was a joke, but on April 2nd, Mondo Media revealed that it was actually a joke and Lammy and Mr. Pickels truly won. *Lammy may be a reference to Lamb Chop. *Lammy is the winning character in the "Vote or Die", the 10th anniversary celebration. People had to vote between her and Truffles. *Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is not unlike that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one perceiving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from the Cartoon Network series Ed Edd n' Eddy. *She is one of the main characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy,(if one counts Banjo Frenzy) and Mime. *She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five being Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia and Nutty. Her possibly having schizophrenia, Flaky having general anxiety disorder, Flippy and Russell having post-traumatic stress disorder (Insanity in Russell's case), Petunia having obsessive-compulsive disorder, and Nutty having sugar addiction. *She is the only main character not to have appeared in the TV series. This is because the TV series aired in 2006; and Lammy first appeared in 2010. *Lammy has the first lowest number of deaths. Next, is Splendid, Cro-Marmot, followed by Flippy, and Pop. *Like other characters (excluding Russell), she speaks in gibberish, but "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. *Lammy is one of the nine main characters with more kills than deaths. The other eight are: Lumpy, Splendid, Mole, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Mime, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot, *She is also the only female character to have more kills than deaths. *She is one of the two main characters (along with Russell) that isn't a tree or forest animal. She is a farm animal. *Lammy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Handy and Lumpy. **She is also the only female character to wear clothes. *Ironically, even though she won the vote, Truffles has appeared in more episodes than her. Though all are brief cameos, and the combined screen time of Lammy far exceeds that of Truffles. *She is the only female and one of four main characters that got jailed, along with Handy, Mole, and Nutty (in his imagination only). *Lammy seems to have Schizophrenia. **When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's Tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, her skeleton shows, and a crack can be seen in her skull hinting that she may have a mental illness. **In the same episode, the tagline at the end is "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.", further suggesting the possibility of her schizophrenia. **Also, if Mr. Pickels isn't just an ordinary pickle, it is unknown how he reached her in jail, in the same episode. It's more likely that he is imaginary and her mind had simply turned a completely different pickle into him. *In Season 3, her and Mr. Pickels' alliterate sentence is: Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *She is the only female character that wasn't flirted with by Disco Bear. *She's one of the few characters never been seen with mitten hands before. She has always been seen with fingers. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what Mr. Pickels does, similarly how Coop was blamed on for Kat's actions. *Lammy's only kill without the help of Mr. Pickels was Petunia from Royal Flush. *She and Mr. Pickels are the only characters yet to be killed by Nutty. *She and Flaky have yet to find a love interest/boyfriend or be in a Love Bites short. *In Season 3, Flaky and Petunia appeared in all of her starring roles. *Lumpy is the first character to kill Lammy. (All In Vein) *Lammy's bow usually changes its position when Lammy turns to other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Flippy's beret, Nutty's candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, Mole's mole, Handy's belt, Sniffles' pocket protector and Cub's diaper pin. * Lammy, along with Mr. Pickels are the first characters to debut in 2010. * Episodes featuring Lammy always focus on Lammy rather than Mr. Pickels. *Petunia was the first person to meet Lammy. (A Bit of a Pickle) *Her name and species may have been inspired from Lammy the Lamb from the PaRappa the Rapper series, Who first appeared in Um Jammer Lammy. * Lammy is one of the main purple characters, The others being Toothy, The Mole and Mime. * She is the only female character not to have a Smoochie. * She and Mr. Pickels' appearance are a bit similar to the likes of Cream and Cheese from the Sonic series (Both are young cheerful females with small male companions wearing formally, but with different ways of alliances). Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Duo Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths